


Choked defeat

by CuckMaster3000



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belts, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Drugs, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Sorry, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, coastline is the map lol, in the penthouse or something, not normal, that one bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: Mozzie is shotMozzie thinks IQ will put him downShe doesn'tEnsue the illegal activitiesMy friend helped with the title, round of applause. And also the plot, and information. He sweats Rainbow lol.This is rape. It's pretty much all I've been writing nowadays and I should probably stop. Maybe. Yeah, I'll try do something normal one day.But for now, watch as Mozzie is violated. If you want. You don't have to.
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Monika "IQ" Weiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Choked defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> It's literal rape, it's in the actual warnings, it's in the tags- twice, I believe- and it's in the summary. But here, there is r a p e.  
> Don't read if you're a redeemable human being. Just wise words from your friendly CuckMaster.  
> Speaking of my name, I haven't written about cuckholding yet. I should get round to it.

He’d been shot.

This was foreign, new and quite simply the most terrifying thing that’s happened to him. Had it gone all the way through? Did it damage anything major? Would he bleed out before that German demise could even put him down? It didn’t feel like how he had assumed; it felt like some radiating burning sensation spreading through his stomach. Mozzie couldn’t even notice it at first, the initial pain being little more than a slight spark- he was more or less confused until he made to sit up, a shocked yell escaping his lips as he looked down at the wound in his stomach. So once more, the ginger was back to laying on the ground, his own groans of pain going unnoticed to his ears from his worsening delirious state.

Maybe closing his eyes was a good idea, hopefully he’d open them and be back in his room, yet there was something lingering in his mind keeping his eyes half open. Then Mozzie was groaning in pain again, courtesy of a foot carelessly nudging his side and instigating another wave of burning pain throughout what felt like his entire stomach. Despite bordering on the brink of complete defeat, the ginger’s hand went to grab at his pistol, weakly trying to move it in the direction of the silhouette blocking the light. But he finally recognised the speed at which his body was moving was terribly slow when his hand was effortlessly kicked in a headache inducing mess of blurry colours representing the German’s foot.

Even with a bullet hole in him, vulgarity still found a way to replace another pained noise, his voice sounding slurred but still making room for amusement, “Ow fuck’n hell,” Yet just for that, he got another light kick against his side. “Shut up,” Short but blunt, and Mozzie was desperate to respond. In fact, he was on the verge of doing so until the figure had moved to crouch just above his head. Her own face able to lean forward and see him from upside down, it was almost as if she was analysing him. At least now he could see relatively more of her face, granted that mask was hindering his ability to see below her eyes.

Then the most obvious question hit him: Why on earth hadn’t she blown his brains out yet?

A sharp noise of discomfort forced its way from the ginger’s mouth, replacing the snarky reply forming beforehand, as he felt the woman’s arms loop beneath him and curve through his armpits. She easily lifted his upper back upwards, dragging him across the floor boards and up to the bed. Now Mozzie was desperate to know what was going on through her mind. He made to start a coherent sentence, but all his weak voice could manage was, “where?” which seemed to elicit a scoff from above him. How rude. 

“Now this will be painful,” The voice had the renowned German tang to it, a sense of humour and intellect hidden within it. Mozzie struggled to comprehend the words, the noise of them simply flowing through one ear and out the other. But he quickly understood when he was hauled upwards, his head hanging uselessly as he resisted squirming from the pain. Fortunately the manoeuvre didn’t last long, his upright form being dragged onto the duvet of the bed and one more being dragged further up the bed to rest his head on the pillows. Well this was nice. But why?

“You- yer gettin’ my blood all ove-'' Mozzie was cut short, not necessarily from an intended force of pain, but due to the perplexing figure changing her position to straddle him. Which caused an undeniable source of sudden pain shooting through his abdomen; this pain was bordering on unbearable, maybe he would finally just nod off and end this trainwreck of a match.

In fact, he was quite certain that was happening now, and for some reason it felt as if IQ’s presence had left. One strange factor the ginger kept questioning was why he wasn’t cold- he was fairly certain that’s the next step, but it never came. A light tapping to his face had brought Mozzie back to the present, humming in confusion as he felt a prick, and suddenly his pain was easing down. This eventually led to the Aussie’s attention being stolen by the taller woman as she began to roughly work his tactical vest off. 

“Ow, ow, ow-” the ginger kept nagging as IQ managed to almost pull the vest from the squirming body beneath her. Finally, with one last tug, it came free from Mozzie’s chest, dragging a loud yelp from him as she grazed it past his wound in her efforts to pull it. “You make more noise and I make another hole,” Although IQ’s voice seemed serious and she, no doubt, had a high chance of actually going through with her threat, Mozzie was in the mood for talking back. “‘Do what I want, mate,” his voice was managing to stay cocky amongst the audible pain he was feeling. Practically a millisecond after finishing his statement, the ginger received a finger pressing into his bullet wound, which wasn’t another hole but it caused enough pain to have Mozzie screaming out in desperation.

IQ waited until the poor Aussie was arching his back and weakly trying to hit her away with his hands before she pulled her finger out. “Listen,” Her voice began, “Max,” as she talked, her fingers hooked beneath his shirt, lifting it slightly. “Shut,” her eyes moved to regard the lopsided sunglasses of her victim, then scaled over the helmet he was wearing. Pulling out her knife, she moved the blade to the bottom of Mozzie’s shirt, replacing her fingers that were once there with it, “Up,”

Adhering to what the German had told him, he kept his words to himself, instead moving his hands to try and push the curious knife away from him. The action itself brought pain to the ginger, a scream escaping, barely suppressed by clenched teeth. “Stop moving, you’re hurting yourself,” Now Mozzie wanted to scream, but for entirely different reasons; he couldn’t believe the audacity of IQ and what she’d just said. “Hurting myself? Ye’r the one with a knife at m-” Being ignored wasn’t completely unexpected, but the Aussie still felt anger from how the Attacker ripped through his shirt with the blade, interrupting his attempt at a response.

At this point, Mozzie was struggling to lift his arms against the knife carving through his clothes, his breathing growing faulty and laboured as he felt the pain in his stomach double as the shirt was pulled away. Soon, IQ had ripped the shirt from the shorter of the two, using it to press against his bullet wound. “I’ve already given you some, but, despite your,” she paused, humming with a slight grin, “stature, I thought it would’ve been enough,” Following her words, she moved to grab something, “But I was wrong, so stay still,” Too weak to scream profanity at the German, he let his head fall back in an effort to listen to what he’d been told to do, staying still.

With eyes on the brink of being closed, it was quite relieving for Mozzie when he felt a similar prick he’d felt before which led to his pain growing numb and mute to his nerves. Another slow groan fell from his mouth as he felt hands delicately pressing his shirt against the source of his pain before they ventured further down. Said curious hands came to a stop by his belt, making short work of pulling it free from his trousers before the ginger could even process what was happening to him. When he did somewhat comprehend the situation, IQ was already advancing her fingers to the task of unstrapping the unwanted additions atop his trousers. First the holster was hastily removed, then it was the kneepads and soon, Mozzie was left desperately trying to gain enough strength to kick away IQ’s hands on his boots.

Yet it was all for naught, the ginger’s footwear quickly disappearing and the German Attacker’s smug look on her face as she looked over what she’d done so far. “Monika, jus-” Mozzie found his voice, but it was useless when he was interrupted by the blonde’s presence shuffling back up his form to settle back to straddling his crotch. “Yes, Max?” It was a tragic contrast; her smooth, gorgeous and mystic voice compared to the Aussie’s weak, desperate and struggling voice. When, for once in his life, Mozzie didn’t respond, IQ hummed to herself and shrugged, definitely using that action to be a catalyst to her hips grinding down against him. 

The pain was slowly losing its urgency as priority number one when the ginger could feel his resolve breaking from the hypnotic warmth spreading from where he desperately didn’t want it to spread from. Finally, Mozzie found enough strength to attempt to sit up, his hands moving to try to push the blonde off of him. However, his desperate attempts resulted in a mocking scoff and the intimidating view of the German beauty grabbing his supposedly forgotten belt. Getting prepared to thrash his hands to avoid getting them tied up, IQ caught Mozzie completely off guard as she, instead, moved her hands to his neck.

After a rather embarrassingly quick amount of time, the blonde had looped the belt around the ginger’s neck; IQ seeming very proud at how swiftly she’d managed it considering the sandy helmet still hugging his face. “Keep your hands away,” Her words were laced with command, highlighting her strength and capability for this unit. To highlight her demand, she tugged the belt as though she were tugging a leash, relishing in how Mozzie gave a whimpered choke and reluctantly put his hands either side of his head. “Good boy, now stay still,” Red coloured Mozzie’s cheeks, making him rather thankful for the mask IQ curiously left on him.

The German’s hands retreated from holding the belt, her eyes glaring through Mozzie’s shades as a warning in case he took advantage of her distraction. Speaking of which, what was she actually doing? A soft groan forced its way from the ginger’s weak mouth, partly from pain and most definitely partly from IQ effortlessly removing her own upper clothing. Soon the tactical vest was forgotten and banished to the floor, then it was her hoody, and eventually, Mozzie was becoming the first row audience to see the gorgeous blonde pull over her shirt to reveal a saturated purple sports bra.

Mozzie surprised himself with how he’d managed to stay silent during the show, watching with delirious eyes as she softly spoke, “Your turn, again,” Of course, brain running slower than the Aussie was used to, he didn’t comprehend what IQ meant until she was shuffling down his form and slowly pulling his trousers down. Desperately not wanting to be humiliated any further, Mozzie made a weak effort to squirm and hinder IQ’s haste at which she was undressing him. But, just like everything else that had happened to the unfortunate ginger, it failed spectacularly.

She’d pulled the trousers down to his heels and when he decided to start wriggling once more, she gave a light, but sharp, slap to his thigh and stopped his resistance quite easily. With his legs now free, she glanced upon her Australian prey, wearing a biker's helmet, slanted shades, cute socks and his underwear- which seemed to be hiding something rather interesting to IQ. Her eyes glossed over the reddening shirt haphazardly pressed against where she’d shot him previously, focusing much more easily on a location a little further down.

Her hand smoothed over the material of his underwear as she somehow gracefully made her way back to straddling just below his crotch this time. Putting on a show, she let her lashes flutter, pulled her balaclava down, leaned her head down and gave his cock a small kiss through the confines of his boxers. Mozzie couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that followed; at least he could blame some of it on the gunshot and the drugs he’d been given. Following his noises of defeat, as IQ trailed her knuckles along the ever growing length of Mozzie’s cock through his underwear, she looked to his hidden face with a smug look. “I never knew you made such cute noises,”

Proving her point, the short Aussie gave a small, whiney groan before he tilted his head to the side, trying to hide away from the embarrassment. It seemed, however, he couldn’t find solace and was quickly rewarded with a tight feeling crushing his neck, forcing him to look back up to the cocky, blonde German above him. She gave a little tut and watched as Mozzie tried to resist clawing at his neck for his desperately needed air, “You keep your head here, and I want to hear every noise you make from now on,” How her voice could sound so terrifying and hot at the same time bewildered the ginger, but he nodded in quick time, gulping down air as the belt around his neck grew slack.

Despite nodding, Mozzie physically ignored the concept of self preservation and choked out with a weak voice, “I thought you said you wanted me to shut. Up.” the snarky Aussie added in the dramatic pause between the words, as well; this definitely wouldn’t end well for him. “Funny,” IQ nodded, tilting her head before taking hold of the belt and pulling, pulling until Mozzie’s resistance broke and he was desperately grabbing at the leather around his neck. Letting the talkative Aussie breath once more with a little slack in the belt, she began to talk, “Does that feel better?” Simply groaning in response as he gasped in air, he gave a startled yell as she cut off his supply once more, legs kicking hopelessly beneath her. “Words are important, Max,” She tugged the belt harder, relishing in the way the body beneath her writhed in a completely new way. “Would you like to try again?” Brain only processing half of what she meant, the ginger worked quickly, nodding and gasping out an attempt at a ‘yes’.

With her eyebrows raised, Mozzie said the first thing he thought the blonde would want to hear, coughing out a, “sorry,” But it seemed it wasn’t degrading enough just yet, those delicate hands tightening on the belt and getting ready to tug it once more. “No- no, no, please, ah fuck it, I’m sorry, please,” To appease the German atop him, he moved his hands back to where they once were, out of the way, and it seemed to have worked. IQ made a soft hum, and Mozzie could have sworn she smiled beneath that balaclava, but he could also tell she was pleased by how she rewarded him with a soft stroke along his clothed length.

“Now you’re behaving like a good, little boy,” that gorgeous voice began, heavy with lust and that renowned intellect, “Would you like me to take these off?” IQ accentuated her point by snapping the waistband of his underwear, humming with delight at the small moan he responded with. Following his moan, he gave a submissive nod, followed by a ‘yes please’ that struggled to escape his lips- whether it was from embarrassment or genuine weakness, Mozzie couldn’t tell. Either way, it worked, the ginger keening at the soft stroke against his cock before IQ pulled his underwear down enough to pull him free. Another small moan- resembling his previous whimpers if IQ had to describe what it sounded like- echoed from Mozzie’s lips as the blonde’s warm hand took a gentle hold of him.

“I see why they took your shotgun away,” IQ gave a firm tug, a wince and a confused noise being the ginger’s response, “The super shorty?” The German gave a pretty laugh as she saw the cogs turning in Mozzie’s mind, “You’ve got one right here,” and with that, she directed the attention to his cock in her hand, resisting her desperation to laugh at the embarrassed little whine that he followed with. Looking over what she had caused, Mozzie watched through lidded eyes and hazy shades as IQ shuffled from her spot on his lap to sit up and begin undressing herself from the waist down.

She was rather quick with her undressing, but Mozzie managed to savour watching it, flushing beneath his helmet from how aroused he was feeling with a fucking gunshot wound. Either way, she finished and was quick to get back to where she was sitting beforehand, grinding down on Mozzie’s cock. Said Aussie noticed she had left her underwear on, but it was no matter considering how she simply just moved the thin fabric to the side to grind down and tease him once more. In response, the ginger could only provide a cute whimper, his legs tensing and his body trying to sit up to gain more friction between them both. Tilting her head, it was clear she was considering teasing the Aussie more, however, it seemed she settled on a much more kinder decision.

Enjoying the tiny whimpers and moans, IQ took hold of Mozzie, rubbed her heat across its length and then slowly let him enter her. Hearing a soft moan fall from the German’s lips was music to Mozzie’s ears, his own moan befalling her ears as a response. Letting herself slowly sit down on his cock, IQ hummed when she reached the base, a shaky breath following as she grew comfortable in the position. Mozzie returned with an arched back and an attempt to start a rhythm, feeling a great sense of relief when IQ actually adhered and began to rock her hips back and forth.

The slow, teasing rocking lasted too long for the impatient Aussie, however, and judging from how he acted, it seemed his confidence grew simply from hearing IQ enjoying herself. The Attacker paused and gave a startled gasp when Mozzie started to roll his hips in sync with her whilst also struggling to compute why the ginger was trying to sit up. Despite her moment of confusion, she quickly picked up what Mozzie was trying to do, giving a disgruntled moan and pushing him back down against the duvet before completely stopping her movements. Knowing he pushed his luck, Mozzie responded with a short, distressed whimper when he saw the German taking hold of the belt. 

“Hands above your head,” That sharp voice ordered, and when the Aussie hesitated and defied her order, she followed it with a strong, commanding voice, “now,” Yet, even still, Mozzie resisted, his hands moving to take hold of the belt and attempt at pulling it from her own strong grip. Knowing he was still inside of her, IQ decided to take it to her advantage and rocked her hips back; Mozzie rewarded the scheming blonde with a squeak and his hands quickly lost their strength. Before he could even comprehend his failure, IQ was already pulling the belt taught, harsher than she had done before, watching with sadistic lust as Mozzie writhed beneath her with short squeaks begging for air.

In a rush of fear and desperation, Mozzie struggled breathing out a sorry, simply an empty noise aside from the strangled whimper attempting to form the word. “Hands above your head,” that calm, powerful voice demanded once more. IQ tilted her head as she watched the Aussie hyperventilate, his hands tensing as he swallowed his pride as an alternative to air to bring them above his head. Pleased at the obedience, the German gave the ginger slack, watching with interest how Mozzie’s throat worked in as much air as he could manage through his helmet. 

After Mozzie had gotten past his phase of greedily swallowing oxygen, his body went limp, resembling a ragdoll, perhaps. A small, whimpered sob echoed from his helmet and IQ could’ve sworn her arousal doubled in intensity. Having this man completely at her will was infatuating to her, and that thought alone persuaded her to resume using Mozzie’s dick as her own personal dildo. Despite the disrespect, the Aussie was still hard, implying at least one part of him was enjoying the treatment. 

As she rode the ginger, her focus was on him: his reactions and noises to be more specific. It became clear that IQ was simply doing this for the benefit of teasing the man beneath her, not too bothered about her own sexual climax. Mozzie, however, hadn’t noticed this factor, his attention fixated on his approaching orgasm. Due to this, his whimpered moaning had doubled in intensity, spelling out to IQ that he was close and essentially tying his own noose. The German had realised this, her rocking altering speed so she could suddenly stop and leave her whining toy hanging.

So when his funny little noises grew in speed and breathlessness, IQ made good on what she had planned and stopped, making a soft hum as she pushed herself up. Following her actions, Mozzie gave a desperate cry, followed by a slur directed at the blonde. Considering she had now gotten off of the ginger’s cock, she gave it a painful squeeze after hearing his foul language directed at her. “Language, Max,” her sultry voice interrupted his sharp squeak before she let go, watching how his chest rose and fell from a rather loud sob he managed to create. 

Despite his very audible distress, he kept his hands where they belonged; IQ was proud he was learning, but it wasn’t over just yet. The blonde was quick to grab her trousers and pull them up, giving a glance to Mozzie to ensure he was still behaving before her attention was stolen by something lying amongst her gear. This would be interesting. She bent down out of the Aussie’s view, leaving said Aussie confused and mildly worrisome of what she was doing. His curiosity caught the better of him and he made to sit up, his heart dropping when he heard her voice sharply interrupt him halfway through moving, “Stay,” It was only one word, but it was enough, and so Mozzie stayed, afraid of the consequences for misbehaving. 

Desperate to see what the cause of the strange noises were by the side of the bed, Mozzie was saved from looking when IQ returned, sitting between his legs. She had an evil look in her eyes, a look that spelled danger, and his suspicions were proven correct when he saw she had her AUG A2 laying on her lap. One thing he seemed to noticed was that there was a suppressor in place of her usual muzzle brake. “Mo- Monika?” His accent was heavy, likely from the cocktail of fear, lust and embarrassment he was feeling. The German hummed in response, waiting for the ginger to elaborate, but Mozzie couldn’t find the right words when he watched her suck her middle finger. Where was this going?

Panic struck when IQ had shuffled nearer, pulled her wet finger from her mouth and spread his thighs. Mozzie squealed something resembling a ‘no’, but he was quickly shushed from IQ’s finger pressing against his hole. The ginger resisted, but it seemed the gun wasn’t the only thing the German had grabbed when he felt a similar prick to the ones before and he was quickly losing his energy along with the pain which was silently returning from his gunshot wound. Despite the drugs, Mozzie still struggled, whining like a cornered animal as he heard IQ’s shushing and witnessed the blonde grab the end of the belt. With that threat made, the ginger swallowed his fear and kept still, flushing red beneath his helmet as he felt her middle finger push in.

Chewing his lip alleviated the startled squeak he made, but his heart was rushing faster than he could comprehend and soon his noises of panic were loud enough to hear. “Don’t worry, I’ve heard it gets better,” The Attacker sounded like she was talking to herself along with Mozzie, but it didn’t alter her steady pace of fingering the Aussie. He was taking it rather well, especially when the blonde curved her finger and dragged a moan from amongst the pained cries. That noise alone persuaded her to add her index finger, watching with interest how Mozzie’s legs tensed and his back arched in an attempt to keep his desperation for resistance at bay.

She curled her fingers once more, enjoying the unwanted moan she pulled from him and the interesting twitch his cock gave. Humming along with his moans, she finally grew bored of teasing the squirming, short Aussie and pulled her fingers out from him. Mozzie responded with a humiliating whine that he definitely did not intend to make, his arms moving to cover the small part of his face the biker’s helmet revealed.

It was then that he moved his arms due to hearing a strange noise from where his German demise was sitting. Her mouth was wrapped around the barrel of the gun, its length rather deep if Mozzie could guess its length. Knowing he was watching her, IQ opened her mouth to drag her tongue along the underside of it, and that was when the ginger could see the magazine still stuck in the gun, and he could easily assume it was still armed. All that the Aussie could think was that IQ was absolutely bat shit crazy, especially when she pulled off, gave him a dark look and spoke, “Turn around, Mozzie,” It was interesting to hear her say his nickname, but said ginger couldn’t dwell on it too long considering he was on autopilot all of a sudden.

He slowly obeyed, his eyes watering as he balanced on his knees and pressed his helmeted head against his forearms on the duvet covers. He made a startled, fearful yelp when he felt the tip of the wet, cold barrel press against his hole. It was then that he pleaded, “Wait, Monika, please, I can’t,” The German in question simply shushed him, pushing the barrel in deeper before speaking in a sultry voice, “Don’t worry, sweety, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Mozzie doubted that considering even someone as strong as IQ couldn’t prevent a bullet shooting through his ass if something went wrong.

But he stayed still nevertheless.

It grew easier to withstand as it pressed against his prostate, suddenly making Mozzie aware of his cock hanging between his legs, probably harder than it had been before. He would likely need therapy after this; that is, if he lives. Either way, it seemed the blonde wasn’t bothered as she pressed the barrel deeper, pausing when she heard a pained cry fall from Mozzie.

That was deep enough, she supposed. “Turn back around,” Her voice carried the same interest, lust and power she’d had since this began. It took a moment for the Aussie to comprehend the demand, his shaking legs struggling to turn himself around, his arms carefully helping him along. Luckily for him, the German was feeling generous and helped him, keeping one hand on the gun and another on his ass to guide it down with gentle ease.

With his back against the covers once more, Mozzie let his head fall back, his mind spiralling with anxious thoughts whilst he grew comfortable with the gun’s barrel lodged deep within him. An odd noise made his interest spike and soon his weak, teary eyes opened, completely mortified when he witnessed IQ putting her clothing and gear back on. He made to move, but a soft moan escaped his throat as the barrel rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot within him. Said moan was followed by a weak sob, or perhaps a whimper, he wasn’t sure anymore.

When the German was fully clothed with her equipment on her, she gave a glance over what she had caused. Smiling at the excuse of a bandage- his own shirt- she watched his head loll to the side, his body too weak to move now, and his erection struggling to keep up. “Sorry for leaving you hanging,” Her voice was soft but evil; Mozzie couldn’t be angry anymore, though: too tired and humiliated for the effort.

“But,” She continued, “you can keep the gun,” and with that, she gave a cheeky smile and Mozzie’s eyes finally closed, the event now, finally, over. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL!!  
> EPIC!!


End file.
